1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a sanitary baby pacifier wherein the nipple may be stored in a unique storage cylinder where it is protected and free from dust and germs. The infant is entertained when the nipple of the pacifier is extended from storage for use by the infant.
Through the years, a number of pacifier devices have been developed for use in providing a soothing device for use by a human infant.
2. PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,630, Hines, C. F.--In FIG. 2, item (28) shows a central opening through which nipple (10) passes through that has no side cover to cover the narrow or end part of the nipple when the nipple is extended from the shield, in this case air easily can pass through to the baby's mouth. Hines also claims that "nipple (10) retracts from the infant's mouth when suction subsides, as the infant falls asleep." We known that if the large part of the nipple comes out from the plate (top part of the mouth), and the baby's mouth will stay open and air again will pass into the baby's mouth, therefore swallowing air may cause colic pain.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,366, Lybe, L. L. et. al., February 1977--Discloses a separable casing pacifier which may protect the pacifier from dirt, but it is very difficult to remember where in each instance you had the pacifier case. Therefore, it is not very practical. Also some pacifiers are in different shape, hence its not useful in all pacifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,641, Russell, et. al., April, 1989--Discloses a pacifier mounted on a concave base member which is covered by a concave top member with an elongated slot and collapsible side wall secured to the base member. A pair of handle members running through the base member and attached to the top or cover member may be pulled to firm down the top member to collapse it on the base member to cause the nipple to extend through the slot in the top member to be exposed. The use is very awkward. In this sanitary baby pacifier, as shown in FIG. 4 nipple member 50 extends through slot (12). Nipple member 50 has a rounded nipple end 51 and cylindrical nipple stem 52, which joined to the interior of base 20. During exposure of the nipple member 50 for the utilizing by the infant, since nipple stem 52 is thinner than nipple member 50 and air can pass to the baby's mouth during sucking through slot 12. The inventor claimed that top 11, shown at FIG. 3 may be completely removed from base 20 by passing slots 24, 25 and 26 (if it is fixed onto handles 55, 56--then it can't be removable and if it is fixed to the collapsible accordion structure 13-15, top 11 will move when sucking action is applied and the baby can't fix top 11 on their lip. In this way, air can pass to the baby's mouth and also this pacifier doesn't show holes on top 11, which is one of the important requirements for a baby pacifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,639, Hoover--Discloses a pacifier wherein the conical member can slit easily, the shield is removable, positioned in registry over the peripheral edge of the disc and mounted over the nipple resulting in total separation of the conical cover from the pacifier. It is not convenient to remember each time where you left the cover of the nipple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,709, Roundtree, J.D., April 1964--This was designed for when it is time to train children to stop sucking the pacifier by gradually adjusting the degree of extension of the nipple from the container. If the nipple is shorter than normal in the baby's mouth, however, the result will be that the baby can't suck properly and air will enter into the baby's mouth. Because sucking mechanisms on the pacifier the "baby will keep the head of the nipple between long curve of soft palate and in back of the tongue, then it closes around the nipple neck with their lips, mucosa, manibula, and the frontal part of the tongue and air can't pass the baby's mouth during sucking. However, if the nipple is short, the baby can't prevent air entering its mouth and may well get colic pain and vomiting. This design is useful when the mother wants to stop the baby's sucking habit on the pacifier and it requires a screwdriver each time when making adjustments for the nipple, which isn't very convenient.
European patent application, Chen, Bo-Zhou, April, 1987--This is a self retractable rubber nipple, which is intended to prevent an infant from getting into a habit of using a nipple continuously by slowly retreating it from the mouth by bellowing air volume control unit 20 and expanding hollow 10, to such an extent that the nipple can disengage from the mouth of an infant slowly without its notice. The operation isn't hygienic. Since the mother or baby caretaker must put their mouth to the air control 20 bellows even when the baby is sleeping. There isn't any control of how much she must bellow. No doubt, the mother or caretaker may give their infant an infection, by putting their mouth near baby's nose and mouth several times a day. Also the air control 20 is fixed only at one side so it will be flexible, therefore the baby can't control nipple 3 by fixing their lip on plate 2, so air can pass into the baby's mouth.
A baby who has a sucking pacifier gets less irritable and cries less in case of hunger or wetness. If a baby is angry, his heart rate increases and his breathing rate increases. The baby sucks his pacifier vigorously during his anger. Sucking the pacifier reduces his anxiety, heart beat, and his breathing rate. The baby cries less while sucking a pacifier during medical procedures like blood drawing, or vaccinations.
Premature infants who use a pacifier to exercise the sucking muscle development, whether such baby uses a bottle or breast feeding, develop quicker than those who are not given a pacifier. Consequently, a baby using a pacifier stays in the hospital less time and lowers hospital costs.
Premature infants are live born infants delivered before 37 weeks gestation or with birth weight of 2,500 grams or less. The incidents of low birth weight in our society is 7% for white live born infants and 13.4% for non-white infants. Infants as small as 1,350 grams at birth occasionally are vigorous enough for bottle feedings.
The pacifier serves to help prevent thumb sucking and other undesirable sucking habits. A pacifier provides exercise for the baby's jaw, cheek and tongue muscles, increases secretion of digestion enzymes, and helps digestion.
infants don't suck a pacifier all of the time. During periods of non-use, the nipple can become contaminated with germs by touching clothes, hands, bed materials or falling on the ground. Most mothers don't wash this pacifier each time or they don't have the facility everywhere to wash or brush with soap when the nipple is dropped. The nipple might get infected and the baby may get thrush or diarrhea and vomiting.